Chozo
|-|Tallon Chozo= |-|Chozo Ghost= Summary The Chozo were a ancient technologically advanced force in the galaxy that at one time was a warrior race. During this time, they had wings and mainly were focused on exploration across the cosmos. But alas, their own longevity eventually lead to the decline of their race, due to their age, they had, for the most part, lost the ability to reproduce and their wings. It was during this time that they become mostly non-violent protectors of the galaxy. It is unknown when they did, but they had met countless powerful races, including the Luminoth and had traded technology (Like the Screw Attack), shared culture, and essentially made the Galactic Federation to protect all races among the cosmos. Prior to their mysterious disappearance from the galaxy, they had created the Metroid and Mother Brain, both of which would unknowingly to the Chozo, cause havoc on galactic proportions. But as fate would have it, the only remaining member of the Chozo, who had originally been pure human, Samus Aran would eventually annihilate both of their creations and attempt to keep peace in the galaxy. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 7-C | 6-C | At least 5-B | 5-B Name: Notable members of this species include Old Bird, Grey Voice, and Platinum Crest. Origin: Metroid Gender: Varies Age: Varies, but as a species, they have existed for at least a millennium Classification: Alien, Avian-like Humanoid | Armored Chozo | Peak Chozo | Phazon Mutated Chozo Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Teleportation with Prep, Life Absorption, Life Creation with Prep. | Previous abilities, and Energy Projection | Enhanced Senses, Scan Visor (Gives out basic information and weaknesses), Regeneration (High-Low when suit suffers breaking or cracks), Energy Projection, Weapon Mastery, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, can absorb and redirect energy projectiles, Can enhance their AP by charging their attacks, Barrier and Armor Bypassing with Wave Beam. Weaponized Plasma, X-Ray Visor, Resistance to Acid, Gravity, and Heat, Speed Boosting, Temporary Invulnerability with Screw Attack, Electric Armor, and Speed Booster, Internal Organ damaging with Plasma Beam, Healing (At least Mid-Low with Crystal Flash, Low with Concentration), Time Manipulation with Phase Drift. | Immortality (Type 7), Teleportation, Resistance to Natural Forces through their Bioelectric Fields, Technology Interference, Intangibility (Spatial and Immaterial), Minor Weather Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Town level (When their DNA was fused with Samus Aran and the Zebesians, they were powered up to Town level, despite being significantly weaker) | Island level (Survived a few hits from Ridley, and stood in the middle of his blast, which damaged Mother Brain's shields) | At least Planet level (The Tallon Chozo crafted the Gravity Suit, yet considered the suit as ancient and outdated) | Planet level (Fought on par with Varia Suit and Gravity Suit Samus every time she wanted to take an Artifact or upgrade) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Zero Suit Samus, if not superior to her.) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Likely got a boost from being armed with a suit, but was still comparable to Ridley) | Massively FTL+ (Far superior to chozo using modern technology or even Pre-Legendary Varia Suit Samus) | Massively FTL+ (Fought Legendary Varia Suit Samus, often blitzing her or quickly phasing out of the local timespace) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely far higher (Should be equal or stronger than Samus Aran) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown. At least Town level (Should be as durable or more an average Zebesian) | Island level (Stood in the middle of his blast, which damaged even Mother Brain) | At least Planet level (Should be equipped with the Gravity Suit, which is significantly more durable than the Varia Suit which can stand being in the middle of planet busting Power Bombs) | Planet level (Can survive being damaged by Samus) Stamina: Superhuman (Most Chozo were seasoned warriors, Grey Voice, a very aged Chozo, managed to continue fighting after being stabbed in the chest by Ridley's tail) Range: Standard melee range | Up to dozens of kilometers | Stellar using more advanced technology | Up to hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable | A staff which fires energy blasts | Varia Suit, Gravity Suit, Combat Visor, Scan Visor, X-Ray Visor, Long Beam, Charge Beam, Wave Beam, Ice Beam, Plasma Beam, (And the Tallon Variations of the Beams) Missiles, Super Missiles, Seeker Missiles, Morph Ball, Morph Ball Bomb, Power Bomb, Spider Ball, Boost Ball, Space Jump, Screw Attack, Grapple Beam, Thermal Visor. | None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Having been a warrior race and having long life spans gives them a massive amount of experience in combat, their technology has also shown to be quite applicable in many situations and even the best of their known technology was considered obsolete by the Tallon Branch of the Chozo) Weaknesses: Are biologically restricted from causing any harmful actions, though this can be bypassed by sheer will. This biological restriction has only been seen in the old Chozo that raised Samus, whether or not other Chozo in the past had this restriction previously is unknown. | As a Chozo Ghost, they are generally insane and erratic. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Most of Samus' techniques and attacks were taught or created by the Chozo, so they too should have them. * Resistance to Natural Energies: As a Chozo Ghost, their bioelectric fields make them immune to natural forces, including fire or electricity, even when weaponized or produced by technology. Key: Composite Base Chozo (Tallon, SR388, Elysia, and Zebes) | Modern Armed Chozo | Peak Chozo with Technology | Chozo Ghost Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Aliens Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Good Characters Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Teleportation Users Category:Psychics Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Birds Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier